True Lie's
by PadFoot the 1st
Summary: Don't have one so there!


True Lie's  
Mew:Hey guys how the heck are ya!!!  
  
Malyardo:Mew what are you doing??  
  
Mew:Oh hey bro Im saying hi to the peeps OMI its Duo *goes and glomps the boy*  
  
Malyardo:Mew does not own GW or SM but she owns herself and the bad dude.  
  
Siblings/age  
Serena/Heero 16/19  
Raye/Wufei 16/18  
Lita/Trowa 16/17  
Mina/Quatre 16/17  
Amy/Duo 16/17  
Mew/Zechs 15/21  
  
Couples  
Serena/Trowa  
Raye/Quatre  
Amy/Wufei  
Lita/Duo  
Mina/Zechs  
Mew/Heero  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raye grinned as her and Lita got dinner ready.The boys were coming back from the war she would get to see Wufei her brother.Amy was quietly reading a book though she looked calm she was giddy she missed Duo so much.Serena and Mina were helping Rashid attend to Mew.Mew was the youngest PeaceCraft as well as the scout of Earth.Sadly due to a accident two years ago it left the white haired green eyed senshi imobled.  
"Serena be careful you could cause bleeding!"Amy scolded the young princess who was redoing the bandages."Ooops.."She hung her head."Don't worry Sere Im fine!"The young girl told the blond all of the sudden they heard."MAXWELL TODAY YOU DIE!!!"A voice rung through the mansion.Duo came running with Wufei behind him katana in hand.Heero walked in his peircing gaze landing on Serena followed by Quatre who smiled at Mina.Trowa then came in and nodded to Lita and last Zechs who smiled a little at Mew."Wu-man I didnt mean it HONEST!!"The braided boy yelped.They looked at the two Duo ran behind Amy.Raye walked infront of Wufei."What happend Wufei???"She asked."This baka painted on my Nataku Relena is a goddess!!"He yelled.Serena and Mina started giggling Lita and Raye started to chuckle.The boys meanwhile along with Mew rolled their eyes."Duo Maxwell you apoligize to Wu-man right now!"Amy*scolded*."Sorry Wuwu..."He fake shame faced.Wufei smirked unil he caught on."INJUSTICE MAXWELL'S!!"He shreiked.Every one laughed exept Heero,Trowa Zech's and Mew."Guys foods ready!!"Lita said.Everyone got out of the way as Mina,Serena and Duo ran into the kitchen followed by Mew who wheeled quickly behind.The others followed more slowly.Mina sat by Quatre and Zechs Mew sat by Zechs and Heero Serena sat by Heero and Trowa Lita sat by Trowa and Duo Amy sat by Duo and Wufei Raye sat at the end facing Quatre."Big table ya got here Mina and Quatre."Mew said blinking"We know!!"They said at the same time grinning like idiots."That was scary..."Duo said every one else nodded.Every one finished eating."Ok people's we need a bedroom order because this mansion only has 3 rooms so were splitting into 4 people to a room..."Mina orderd."Ok me Heero and Mew and Zechs.."Called out Serena."Duo Wufei Raye and I."Amy called out."So that leaves me and Quatre and Trowa oh and Lita ok peoples bed TIME!!"Shouted Mina as she darted up the stairs.The rest followed while Zechs Heero,Serena and Mew went to the elevator.When they got to their room their were three beds Serena and Zechs called dibs on the two small ones while Heero and a blushing Mew shared a bed.Meanwhile Wufei was trying to kill Duo who was holding his braid."WUFEI DUO SIT DOWN!!!"Yelled a fuming Raye.They both shut up."I think me and Duo are going to have share beds while you and Wufei have to share one cause I dont wake up to a dead brother..."Amy said as she took a breath."Fine by me..." "Ok Ames wattever you say!!"Was the boys reply.Mean while The Winner and Barton siblings decided that Lita and Trowa share a bed and Quatre shares one with Mina."Alright we should get some sleep were going to the Sanq Kingdom tommorrow."She Quatre.Lita watched in sympathy as Trowa shook his head in sympathy for Heero at the thought of seeing Relena she had no idea the G-boys had sisters.  
As they slept here is what they dreamt.  
Heero:Setting fire to the Sanq kingdom and kissing Mew.  
Lita:Going on a date with Duo and winning a cooking award.  
Quatre:The world living in peace him and Raye having a family.  
Duo:Kissing Lita and bugging Wufei.  
Wufei:Killing Duo and sticking his braid down his throught and him and Amy riding in Nataku.  
Amy:Winning a teacher award her and Wufei with a family.  
Raye:Killing Duo and starting a family with Quatre.  
Serena:Becoming Neo-Queen Serenity with Trowa as her king.  
Mina:Becoming a model Her and Zechs getting married.  
Zechs:Killing Heero and Ruling the Sanq kingom with Mina as his Queen and Mew as the Queen in waiting.Not to mention Relena as a poor begger girl.  
Trowa:Making people laugh at the circus and kissing Serena.  
Mews dream was not as precious as the others.  
Mew:Earth is being destroyed by a shadowed man in a Tux with a top hat Heero and Zechs are dead beside her.  
Mew woke up screaming.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
You like peeps!! 


End file.
